Give in
by lilmisblack
Summary: She had wanted him for so long, but he was James' best friend, it was forbidden. Or was it? Lily, Sirius & James PWP


"You can't be serious. Come on, mate, just one more drink!"

"That's what you said two hours ago, James."

"But he's right, Moony, you need to have more fun," Sirius said.

"I'm sure you two will have enough fun for all of us," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow. You look after them, Lily," and before they could say anything else he apparated away.

"Well, it's just the three of us now, what do you want to do?" James asked.

"I say we go dancing," Lily smiled and started walking.

"That's a good idea, Evans."

"Potter," James corrected him.

"But she will always be Evans to me," Sirius chuckled and followed the couple.

"Oh, I love this place," Lily said as they walked in and sat at a desk by the dancefloor.

They ordered some drinks and watched people dance as they talked and laughed, the conversation heating up as they drank, making Lily flush and giggle.

"I think that bird is checking you out, mate," James said in between laughs as he leaned closer to his friend.

Sirius took a moment to make up his mind and then got up.

"If you'll excuse me," he said, a mischievous smile on his face as he walked over to the girl.

"Dance with me," James said then, taking his wife's hand and pulling her to the dancefloor with him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they started moving slowly. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him pull her closer. As they turned she saw Sirius dancing with the girl; she was tall and beautiful, with blond hair and blue eyes, and he… well, he was the kind of man that could make a girl's legs turn to jelly just by looking at her.

She almost gasped aloud when Sirius suddenly looked up and their eyes met. She felt her cheeks flush but couldn't look away. She watched him as he moved his hands to the girl's lower back and pulled her closer; then he nibbled on her earlobe as she buried a hand in his hair.

At that very moment Lily felt James gently tilt her head and start kissing her neck, and almost moaned at the feeling. Sirius' eyes were still on hers as he moved his lips from the girl's ear to her neck, mimicking James' movements. She bit her lower lip and pulled her husband closer, and she saw the other man's lips twitch.

It felt like it was Sirius kissing her neck, and the moment James pushed his hips against her to make her feel his arousal she couldn't help but groan. She loved James, but with Sirius she felt an attraction she could hardly control.

She watched, mesmerized, as Sirius' lips travelled from the girl's neck to her mouth and locked on a heated kiss, his eyes still fixed on her. She felt her heart beat faster as those grey eyes darkened with desire, and she almost cried out as the girl broke the kiss, whispered something in his ear and then took his hand and pulled him out of the dancefloor.

James lifted his head and brushed his lips against hers for a moment before she parted them and deepened the kiss. She felt his hand on her hair as his tongue explored her mouth with desire, but as she closed her eyes all she could see was Sirius, all she could think of was what he and the girl would be doing that very moment.

The heat was almost too much and they finally broke the kiss, both panting slightly, and went back to the table, where Sirius joined them again shortly after.

"What are you doing here? Where's that girl you were dancing with?" James asked. He hadn't even noticed them leaving the dance floor.

"She had to leave," he answered simply, his face straight as he sat down with them.

After another round of drinks and carefully avoiding eye contact they finally got up and left the bar.

"One last drink?" James asked as they walked.

"I don't know, it's getting late," Sirius answered.

"Just one more, our place," he said smiling broadly and wrapping his arm around Lily's waist. "Can't say no to that."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," he said, and as his eyes found hers she flushed and looked away.

"Come on, it will be fun" James insisted.

"Well, how could I refuse," he finally sighed and all three of them apparated inside the house.

James quickly walked to the kitchen, staggering slightly on his way, and came back with a bottle of Firewhisky and three glasses. He filled them and gave one to each before lifting his drink in front of him.

"To hangover potion, best invention ever," he said solemnly and all three of them laughed and started drinking. The sound of something falling in the kitchen made them all jump and James cursed loudly as he noticed he had spilled his drink down his shirt.

"I better go change," he muttered as he walked out of the room.

She made her way to the table and left her glass there. She could feel Sirius watching her and turned around to find him just a few steps away and moving closer. Looking in his eyes she saw the same desire she had seen earlier that night.

She opened her mouth but couldn't say a word, so she closed it again and took a step back. He moved closer still, like a wolf stalking its prey, his eyes glued to her face.

"Sirius," she finally stammered, but that was all she could produce.

She took another step back but then her back hit the table and she couldn't move anymore. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, and when she opened them again she found him so close they were almost touching.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"God, I want you," he whispered close to her ear, his voice low and hoarse. She felt her heart race at his words, her knees weakened.

"Tonight when we were dancing all I could think of was how I wanted you to be the one moaning at my kisses, whispering things in my ear."

A soft cry escaped her throat as he inched closer, their bodies finally touching, both breathing heavily.

"I know you want it too," he whispered just an inch away from her lips.

"I… I can't," she breathed.

"Yes, you can," he said, and then his lips were on her neck, moving slowly, making her breath catch.

"No, he'll hate me," she muttered, but didn't push him away as his arms circled her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"How could he ever hate you?"

"Please, stop," she said, but still tilted her head when he started kissing his way up her throat to her jaw. Her eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds, and when she opened them again she saw her husband standing on the doorway.

"James," she cried out, and tried to pull free from Sirius' embrace, but he wouldn't let go. He was looking intently and James, and after a moment he turned back to her and whispered in her ear.

"He wants it too."

She looked at him for a moment and then back at James. He was still watching them from the doorway, his expression unreadable, but he wasn't doing anything to stop them.

Before she knew it Sirius' lips were on hers, his tongue begging for entrance. The kiss was hot and demanding, and all she could think of was how good it felt, how long she had wanted it, guiltily imagined it.

She felt his hands on her hips, lifting her and sitting her on the table as he took another step, standing between her thighs, kissing her fervently. His hands moved to her sides, pulling her top up and they broke the kiss just long enough for him to take it off.

Her senses were on overload, and every touch made her moan against his lips. Unable to think anymore she moved her hands down his chest, opening his shirt and running her fingers over his slim but muscular figure. She pushed his shirt down his broad shoulders and let it fall to the floor, and then his hands moved to her back, to unclasp her bra. His lips soon made their way down her neck, stopping for a few moments on her collarbone before softly tracing the underside of her breasts with his tongue, making her groan and arch her back.

His hands were on her thighs again, lifting her skirt as his mouth closed around a hardening nipple. He hooked his fingers on the waist of her knickers and pulled them down. She hesitated for a moment but then lifted her hips slightly to help him.

He kissed his way down her body and then back up her inner thighs, leaving a wet trail behind, until he finally reached her core. She moaned loudly when she felt his tongue flick over her flesh and leaned back against the table, the cold wood contrasting deliciously with her hot skin. She buried her hands in his hair to pull him closer, and then she heard a loud groan and turned her head to the side, towards the doorway. She had forgotten all about James.

Their eyes locked and she arched again, feeling talented fingers move inside of her. He was standing on the very same spot he had been when he had first seen them, and his eyes were moving from her to his friend and back again. His face didn't betray any feeling, but as she flicked her eyes down she noticed how aroused he really was.

Sirius' fingers, lips and tongue working their magic and James watching them made her scream in climax, but the man standing between her thighs didn't stop when she came back down. He continued to tease her clit as he flexed his fingers to caress the spot inside of her that had her writhing and moaning again the next second.

She heard footsteps and opened her eyes to find James standing next to Sirius, his fingers touching hers as he buried them in his friend's hair too, pushing him against her. She groaned loudly at the pressure and then watched, enthralled, as Sirius stood up, his fingers still moving deep inside her, and turned to face James.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before James moved his hand behind the other man's neck and pushed him closer, locking lips in a bruising kiss. She moaned again in pleasure, completely aroused at the sight before her, her muscles contracting around the fingers once more.

"It's been so long," she heard Sirius breath against James' mouth.

"Too bloody long," he said, as he licked his lips and looked at her again. "Delicious," he muttered then.

Sirius turned to her too and taking her hand he pulled her into a sitting position, his tongue caressing hers as soon as he was close enough. He made her wrap her legs around him and stepped back, taking her with him. He slowly kneeled on the floor and then pushed her back, leaning over her. His hand snaked around their bodies as he kissed her again and she felt him unzip his jeans and pull them down before entering her in one hard thrust. She climaxed again around him and he stood still until she calmed down. She couldn't believe the way her body was responding to his touch.

He started moving then, slowly at first but soon gaining speed and it felt even better than she had imagined. He lifted his head then. His eyes locked on James and a mischievous smile formed on his lips as he flipped them over, leaving her on top. She leaned back, almost sitting as she found her rhythm, his hands fondling her breasts as she moved, his grey eyes never leaving her flushed face.

His hand on her hair pulled her in for another kiss and then she heard James move behind her, his clothes already on the floor around them. She felt his warm body against her back as he leaned on top of her and started kissing her neck. His fingers slithered between their bodies and he teased her entrance as Sirius' thrusts slowed down. She arched back and moaned at the sensations, and the second she broke the kiss she felt James pull her head back, his lips finding hers as he moved his fingers, matching Sirius' rhythm.

The moment he slowly replaced his fingers with his erection Sirius moved his hand to her clit, rubbing it to distract her from the intrusion. After a few moments James started moving more freely, and she heard them both groan at the feeling, their erections almost touching through the thin flesh inside her.

Hands on her hair now pulled her away from James and closer to Sirius for another kiss. They were moving faster now, their thrusts hard and deep, making her body climax again and again. Their grunts grew louder as her muscles contracted around them, pushing them both over the edge at the same time.

When they finally stopped moving they were panting heavily, but smiling satisfied.

After a few moments James rolled over and then pulled her to him, so that she was lying on her side between them. None of them said a word as they recovered some strength, James' arm wrapped around her waist, Sirius' over her thigh. She rested her head against Sirius' chest, hearing his heart slow down as James buried his face in her hair and kissed her neck.

She had almost fallen asleep when she felt James' hand move from her waist to her thighs and then between them, teasing her clit and making her moan again. The moment she opened her mouth Sirius claimed it, kissing her deeply and pulling her closer to him, so that James' hand was touching his hardening erection as well. He broke the kiss and moaned at the feeling, his eyes locking on the man lying behind her. He reached his arm over her head towards James and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him closer and kissing him with desire and need.

"We should probably take this somewhere else," James groaned as he broke the kiss.

"Right," Sirius said, and then she felt his strong arms around her, taking her with him as he stood up and carrying her to the bedroom, closely followed by James.

Sirius' lips were back on her neck as he left her on the bed, and she heard the door close as James walked over to join them.

* * *

Well, really really hope you liked the fic. Please, leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll give you cookies! 


End file.
